I'm bad at titles
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: OKAY LISTEN UP! I started writing this like 5 years ago and idk why I decided to keep writing this but it was suppose to be a one shot and it just turned into this whole mess. It might be cringy as hell or maybe it actually came out okay, but I want y'all to read this because I put too much effort into this. Don't read this if you're under aged even tho I know you'll do it anyways
1. Chapter 1

I shoved my face into my paws. I didn't understand. I'm suppose to, but I don't. I'm a Quilava in my junior year of high school taking a college level math class. I was placed here because I'm supposedly a math genius. Now here I am, the last day of the week, with finals on Monday and I can't understand these radical formulas. I'm sure this was going to be a large portion of the test. If I fail this I could lose my straight As. That could hurt my chances of getting scholarships. I sat there in my chair while everyone worked silently on their homework. All I could do was stare at my textbook and "try" to understand what I was suppose to do. I looked over to my teacher who sat at his desk reading some kind of book. I was too embarrassed to ask for help. I was always able to do my assignments on my own until now.

After several agonizing minutes passed by the class bell rang letting everyone know it was time for lunch. I was the last one out, I packed my things slowly while I tried to make sense of my assignment in my head. As I passed by the teacher's desk to leave the classroom he called out my name. I almost didn't hear him due to the fact I was still very engrossed in my thoughts. "Terrance" my teacher called out. "Yes?" I responded. "Are you alright?" My teacher asked, "you seemed to have been struggling with this week's subject." I sighed.

There was no point in denying it. "Yeah, a little…" I said. "Do you think you'll be ready for the test on Monday?" He asked. "I don't know" I replied, "I usually do well on my own, but now...maybe I'll just need to study a little harder.

My teacher paused for a moment. "...I wish you told me sooner so I could offer you some tutoring," I just looked down at the floor. I was too stubborn and prideful to ask for help, but at this point I would do just about anything for some help. "Terrance…" my teacher said again, "why don't you ask Drake for help?" "Who?" I asked. "He's the Nidoking that sits a few seats across from you," he responded, "he's doing almost as well as you in this class and I believe he understands radical formulas." I gave a slow nod and said, "okay…I'll ask him for help." With that I said goodbye and left his classroom.

I walked through the hall passing lockers until I reached mine and put in my combination. As I put my things in my locker I thought to myself, "will Drake even be willing to help me?" I've never had a conversation with him. The chances of him wanting to spend some time tutoring someone during the weekend that he doesn't even speak to are slim to none. After putting my things away I began making my way to the cafeteria. On my way there I tried to come up with ways to convince him to tutor me, but it seemed that no matter what I came up with he would likely turn me down. That doesn't mean I shouldn't try, right?

I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. It was a very large room with several round tables of different sizes to accommodate for all the different students, organized in several rows. I needed to look for Drake before I got lunch. I didn't he wouldn't be able run off. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find him. The problem was that he sat at table with large burly Pokemon like him. I suddenly felt my heart beating faster. I was nervous and afraid of being ridiculed by him and his friends. "This is a bad idea," I thought. My legs didn't seem to care what I was thinking because I slowly started approach them on all fours. He seemed so huge to me by comparison. Well, he was huge! As I got closer the bigger he appeared. When I finally did get to his table I tried getting his attention by calling out his name, "Uhm...Drake?" He looked down at me and looked surprise. "Oh Terrance! I didn't expect to see you!" He said with a slight smile. I was caught off guard by his friendliness, he even knew my name. I must've just been staring at him awkwardly because he quickly glanced at his peers then back at me, "is there something wrong?" he asked. "Uh wha..? No! I-I mean...sorry, were you expecting someone else?" I managed to say. My face was getting hot from embarrassment. Drake and his friends were all watching me. It felt as if the whole cafeteria was staring at me. All I wanted to do was get out of there. I should've just done it on my own. Just like I've always done. Just when I was about to excuse myself Drake said, "no, I was just surprised to see you that's all. So, what's up?" Here was my opportunity to ask him. I stood up on my hind legs to try to make myself bigger and more confident. "Yes," I answered, "I was hoping you would be willing to help me study for our math final this weekend." I stared him in the eyes waiting for him to deny my request. "Sure," he said, "when exactly did you want to study?" I paused. I was not expecting him to be so compliant. I had already planned how I could beg and convince him to help me."Uh...just the things we were working on in class," I said. "Alright," he replied, "give me your number so we can work out the details later." I nodded and grabbed his phone that he handed me, then typed my number in.

I handed back his phone and just as I was about to leave he asked, "oh hold on, why don't you come and sit with us?" I just stared at him for a moment. He caught me off guard again. Why was he being so friendly? "Oh well I uhh…" I tried to think of any excuse to get out of there. "I still have to get lunch…so not yet," I mentally slapped myself for just digging myself into a deeper hole. Drake smiled and replied, "alright cool I'll get you a seat." I nodded and went to get food. There was a long line before I could actually get my food. While I was in line I thought about Drake. He acted too friendly towards me. We barely even spoke and he acted like we were good friends. Maybe that's just his personality. I figured he'd be an ass towards me because I was younger than him and that I was taking the same level class as him. I always thought my classmates disliked me for that reason. I was thankful though, hopefully he'll actually be able to teach me. Eventually, I was able to buy lunch and began to head towards Drake's table. I dreaded it. I knew that I would just sit there awkwardly while everyone else talked to each other. I looked to my left and thought about just leaving the cafeteria. I could just come up with an excuse explaining why I didn't join him and his friends. I quickly glanced over at where Drake was sitting, he was already watching me when I looked. We made eye contact. "Crap," I thought to myself, "now I have to go…" If I just left now he might get upset or something and refuse to tutor me. I made my way around the other tables and went to Drake's. Drake pulled out a seat next to him and ushered me to sit. After setting my food on the table, I sat in my chair. It was a tall chair that was meant for bigger Pokemon other than me. Drake noticed me and pushed my chair closer to the table. When he moved me he also brought me closer to him. I was unsure whether or not Drake noticed how close I was to him. I looked up at him to see if it bothered him, but he just kept talking to his friends. I was too small to move the chair myself and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it so I decided it was all in my head and began eating.

I was surprised that it was not as awkward as I thought it would've been. Drake and his friends talked and gossiped with each other while I listened. I even have to admit that it was fun to sit with others instead of studying. I knew however, that is wouldn't last. This was just a one time thing and after getting help from Drake things will go back to the way they were. The bell rang signaling for everyone to start heading to class. One of Drake's friends threw out everyone's trash while everyone else began to head to their lockers to get their belongings. I started to feel more comfortable now that I was going to have a chance to be alone. I did enjoy sitting with them, but that doesn't mean I was not feeling uneasy. Now I don't have to be so tense. That was until I noticed Drake didn't go off with his friends, he dismissed himself from them and then started coming after me. I looked forward and pretend I didn't see him coming over here. I was hoping he would just walk past me or something. As long as he didn't walk alongside me, but of course once he caught up he walked right by me. When he did he asked, "how come you didn't wait up for me?" I replied, "I didn't know your locker was this way." He had this serious look on his face when he said, "My locker is near yours, didn't you ever notice?" "Um...no?" I mumbled. I felt guilty and embarrassed. How is it that I never noticed that we had lockers near each other this entire year. "It's alright," he said after a moment, "you probably just didn't notice since we never talk." I nodded in response.

We didn't say anything after that when we arrived to our lockers and collected our things. I tried to think of something to say just ease make things a little less awkward. Before I could, I heard Drake say, "Talk to ya later Terrance." I quickly tried to reply, but ended up fumbling my words. "Yeah, I'll...see later…" He didn't say anything as he walked away, so he may have not heard me. I still felt very embarrassed and I could feel my face becoming hot. I tried to calm myself as I went to class, but it didn't really work. Fortunately, the rest of the school day wasn't too difficult for me. I didn't see Drake for the rest of the day either which I was thankful for so I wouldn't embarrass myself any further.

After arriving at home I tried studying to see if I could solve my assignment without Drake. Of course I wasn't able to. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at my phone sitting on my desk next to me. Drake hasn't texted me yet, even though I doubt someone like him would want to study on a Friday night. I decided that I should relax. There was no point in stressing out about it since I didn't even have his number. I was just going to have to wait for him to text me.

Eventually night came, there was still no message from him. I had managed to distract myself by watching television, reading and I even did a little homework for other classes. Once it got late I decided to call it a night. I assumed Drake probably just wanted to unwind before this hectic finals week. I put my notes and homework away and got ready for bed. I changed into my sleepwear which was just a shirt and my underwear. Afterwards I got into bed, snuggled under my sheets and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my phone to see the time. It was 9:22am and I also saw that I received a text message. It read: "Hey it's me Drake, I'm free today so let know if you're able to come over so I can help you study." My heart skipped a beat, it didn't occur to me that he would've wanted to study at his home. I'm not the type of person who likes going over to people's houses who I barely know, but I decided to suck it up. I wasn't sure exactly why he decided to help me but, I needed the help in order to ace the next exam. I responded, " Hi Drake, I can head over there in the afternoon at 4. Can you send me your address?" After sending him the text I got out of bed to get ready for the day. While brushing my teeth I received another text from him giving me his address and saying "I'll see you later." I set my phone down and finished getting ready. My morning was quick, I ate breakfast and tried to study again but to no avail. I watched some TV and also caught up a little bit on a book I was reading to help the time pass. Eventually it was 4pm, I prepared all my notes and pencils to go to Drake's. I went to my living room where my mom was watching TV. I asked her if she could take me to a classmates house to study. This question was immediately followed with several questions of her own. Mostly pertaining to who Drake was and what we were going to do. "Okay so when did you want to be picked up?" she asked. "I'm not sure," I answered, "a few hours probably, but I'll call you when you need to be picked up." After that we left the house to head over to Drake's home.

Drake's house was quite a ways from my home. I noticed that it was also really far from school. Our rival school is much closer than our own. He's probably one of those guys that are really prideful of where they attend school and would rather end up dead than change schools. Even though it was a little strange it wasn't any of my business so I dismissed the thought. We came up to a gated community, my mother and I looked at each other for a moment both of us surprised and in awe from the size and extravagance of the gate and the houses visible from outside walls of the neighborhood. After putting the gate code Drake sent me we saw how much more it was. Large houses that could just be considered small mansions all lined up next to each other. Each with expensive and new looking cars and trucks parked out front with with small grass lawns that were neatly kept to the point that it looked fake. Some yards also had rows and columns of different assortment of flowers placed along the sidewalk and driveways. There were a few children playing outside but not many, some riding bikes and scooters while the rest were just sitting in there driveway drawing with chalk. I began to feel annoyed and a little angry with how perfect this community seemed to be. This made me think of how Drake is like. He didn't seem or act like a rich snob, but he sure did live like one. I began to feel dread in the pit of my stomach. I was completely out of my element and I was about to spend a few hours with some guy I barely started speaking to yesterday. We soon arrived at the address that Drake sent me. The structure of the house was the same as all the others on this street. My mother lean over to me and gave me a kiss on the side of my head and said, "be safe Terrance, and text me when you two finish studying okay?" I nodded and softly said, "okay." Without another word I got out of the car and closed the car door. I was thinking of any excuse to not go into the house and leave, but nothing came to mind as I walked away. I looked back and waved to my mom before I followed the walkway that leads to the front door to the right side of the house.

I rang the doorbell which let a simple ding sound that I could barely hear through the door. After a moment I heard heavy footsteps coming down a set of stairs that seemed to be near the door. Drake opened the door and greeted me, "Hey Terrence! Come on in!" I complied and thanked for agreeing to help me study. The entrance led into a hall with two openings on either side; the left led living room and the right to the dining room and the kitchen. There was also a stairway at the end. He led me up the stairs walked to his room. His room was clean, the walls were painted a light green. I noticed that the furniture complimented the walls by matching the color and having a dark oak color accenting the green with his bed frame and desk. There was a second chair that didn't fit in with the rest of the room next to his desk. He must have brought in from a different room. "Do you wanna get started?" he asked. I nodded and we began. Drake was really kind and didn't mind all the questions I asked. At one point his mom came in the room and asked me for something to drink, I declined and soon after I noticed how thirsty I actually was. I didn't say anything to Drake about it and just hoped his mom would come up again and ask.

After about two hours I finally began to understand. I didn't have to ask Drake any more questions and did several problems on my own while Drake just sat and watched. "Looks like you finally got it, huh?" he asked. His voice snapped me out of my concentration. "Oh yeah, thanks again I really appreciate it." I answered. I began working on more homework when I came to the realization that I didn't have to stay here since he already helped me out and I could do it on my own now. I also thought about the fact that he selflessly agreed to help me out despite the fact that we were hardly even acquaintances. I looked up to him and asked "uh Drake, why did you agree to help me?" He sat silent for a moment before he responded,"well I was actually hoping you could help me with something too."

I was a bit annoyed realizing he wanted something in return, but it made sense. What other reason would he have agreed to help? "What did you need help with?" I asked. "Uh well," he said looking a bit flustered for some reason. "I need help...with uh...reviewing for the final!" He finally said. "You know because there'll be random questions thrown in there. I'm sure you know how our teacher is." I nodded, it felt like he was acting a little strange, but I just chose to ignore it. I agreed to return the favor by helping out. I was about to ask what he wanted to study first when he asked, "do you wanna have dinner real quick? My mom makes some killer lasagna." I was actually pretty hungry I had looked at the time earlier and it was 6:25. It was getting late and the only reason I was staying was to help Drake study. But I decided that there couldn't really be any harm in staying for dinner so I agreed and we went downstairs. Once we left the room I could smell the lasagna Drake spoke about and it did smell delicious. We went down the stairs and I followed Drake into the dining room. He pulled out a chair and gestured me to sit. I took his offer and sat in the chair, he told me he was gonna go help him mom get things ready and he'd be right back. He walked off and left me alone. About a minute later Drake and his mother came out with food and plates. Drake set plates and utensils for the three of us while his mom placed the oven pan over a mat. The aroma was much more intense now and I could feel my mouth salivating. I looked over to Drake's mom and she returned the glance. She smiled and said, "it is so nice to finally meet you Terrance. It's such a shame Drake's father isn't going to be able to make it for dinner, I'm sure you two would've gotten along great." I sat there not knowing what to say. I tried to figure out what she meant by all that, but Drake quickly chimed in saying, "he is only here so we can do homework, so it doesn't really matter mom." She paused for a moment looking at her son, she sighed and said, "I guess you're right Drake." I was confused as to what they were talking about and felt like I was missing something. After everything was set up and ready to eat Drake's mom picked up her plate and said, "I'm going to have my dinner in the living room so I can catch up on my show, have as much as you'd like boys." She left, leaving us two alone. I proceeded to start eating, and immediately fell in love. I savored every cheesy bite and before I knew it I shamelessly grabbed another piece. While I was eating my second serving I heard Drake chuckle. I looked over to him to see he what he was laughing at. He had been watching me, he quickly said, "oh sorry I just didn't expect you to eat so much." I replied, "It's really good, does your mom cook a lot?"

"Yeah, she does actually," he answered, "she owns a restaurant in the next town over. Have you heard of Buccariti's Bistro?"

"No, I haven't. I don't really go out to eat that much," I answered. He gave a slow nod and said, "I see." The conversation stopped there and we continued to eat in silence. I slowed down because I realized it was much more filling than I anticipated. I sat back in my chair reconsidering my life choices when Drake spoke and asked, "would you want to go together?" I was confused and asked, "to what?" "To my mom's restaurant," he replied. "What for?" He paused and said, "I just uh...well I don't know...it'd be fun?" I was becoming kind of uncomfortable, he was acting too friendly, is trying to get something out of me? "Ah never mind, don't worry about it," he said. Suddenly, I heard his mom yell from the other room, "Drake could you come here for a moment?" He didn't say anything for a second, but reluctantly answered, "Alright." He got up and left to the living room. I sat there contemplating having my mom come pick me up, Drake did say he some work he also needed help with. I felt a little guilty just leaving but it was already 7:10pm and who knows how long it'd take to help him out. My phone vibrated for a moment and I looked to see my mom had messaged me asking how I was and when I wanted to be picked up. I thought about it for a second and decided that I should just go home.

Before I had the chance to reply though, Drake came back from the living room and stood in the entryway. "Hey, so I have to be straight with you," he said, "I was asking you to go with me to my mom's restaurant as date...because I like you. I've liked you for a long time actually." I sat there stunned by what Drake said. I tried to think of something to say but, all I could manage was, "...did you still need help with your homework?" He looked away and replied, "No. I was just...I wanted to spend more time together."

There was a pause. No one said anything. My phone vibrated again notifying me of a second message. "Are you gonna head home?" Drake asked. "Yeah…" I answered. "I'll get your stuff," he said heading to go upstairs. I finally replied to my mom to ask her to come by. Drake came back with my bag and handed it to me. "Good luck on your test," he said, "I'm gonna head to bed." I nodded and watched him go upstairs. For the next twenty-five minutes I sat their think about what he said. I've never had anyone tell me they liked me or at least in a romantic way. Drake's mom came by and handed some leftover lasagna and told me to take some since she always has to throw some away. I took it not wanting to be rude, I received another text from my mom letting me know she was here. I thanked Drake's mom for the food and left. As I walked out the front door I looked behind me at the staircase in hopes that Drake was there. I wish I had said something different so things wouldn't have ended like this.

* * *

**(Authors Note: I should probably mention this but, if anyone actually enjoys what I got so far and leaves reviews telling me what you guys think, I'll try to take it more seriously and you won't have to wait like 6 more years for the next chapter. Maybe just like one or two instead)**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning, I had trouble sleeping the night before. I tried to replay memories to figure out when Drake might have begun to like me, but to no avail. This just made me feel more guilty, how is it possible that I've been so oblivious to how he felt about me. In my defense, Drake had never made any advances at me so it wouldn't be easy to tell. I got up to begin my morning routine and continued to think about last night. My mom must have noticed something was wrong when I poured milk into my bowl before the cereal. "Is something wrong Terrance?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her because I was embarrassed about the whole situation, but this way out of my league and I wanted to fix this. I swallowed my pride and told her everything from trying to figure out how he ended up liking me to the night before. After I finished she smiled and said, "Terrance, of course he likes you! Who wouldn't like someone as smart and as handsome you?" Normally I wouldn't take any compliments from my mom seriously, but maybe she was right this time. Did Drake really think I was cute? The thought made me feel...happy. "How do you feel about him?" my mom asked. I responded, "Well I...don't dislike him. But I still feel bad about not saying anything when he told me he liked me…" She sat silent for a moment, "well I want you to know you don't owe him anything. You both agreed to just help each other out with some studying and you did that. Buuut if you do want to make him feel better, you could accept his date offer." I can't say I haven't thought of that myself, but to tell the truth, I was pretty nervous about that. She continued, "Of course I don't want you to feel like you're being cornered, I just think it would be fun for you to be with someone, especially since you'll be going off to college next year and you'll be too busy to find someone even if you wanted to." She was right, I had made dues with the fact that I was most likely not going to find anyone for all of my youth, but now it's different. "What should I say?" I asked. "That's for you to decide," she answered. She hugged me and said, "Just do what will make you happy and I'll be happy." I nodded and returned the hug. My mom released me and said, "Oh and if you can, try to get more of that lasagna you brought home last night it was really good!" I laughed and gave her another nod.

I finished my breakfast and returned to my room. I pulled out the work I finished last night. I went through it to check if I still understood it. Thankfully I was able to go through some problems on my own and didn't have any trouble solving them. Drake saved me, and all I did was upset him in return. This school week begins my last few days of high school I have left. I was originally excited to be able to move on to a university and begin my "adult" life. But now I accidentally left a guy heartbroken after he helped me out. I put my things away and prepared my bag for the week.

I laid down in bed and pulled out my phone. I was scrolling through my social media when I remembered that I still had Drake's number. I opened up my recent messages and paused for a moment. I knew I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what that was. I laid there staring at my phone's screen thinking of what to do. I typed in, "Hi Drake, could I talk to you about something?" I set my phone down next to me, I was nervous to see if he would respond and I almost didn't want him to respond. I was about to get up and find something to do while I waited, but my phone's ring stopped me. I picked it back up and read Drake's message, "What is it?" I was hesitant to reply, he didn't sound too happy to hear from me. "I wanted to apologize for not saying anything last night, I've thought about it and I wanted to make an offer," I answered. I waited for his reply to see what he had to say. He asked, "what's the offer?" I answered, "If I pass my math final, I will go with you to your mom's restaurant." I waited, he did not respond right away which got me to start believing he would decline. "Yeah that sunds good," he finally replied. "Sunds?" I thought to myself. I assume it was just a typo and he meant to write "sounds." He texted again, "I'll see you on school Wednesday :)" I messaged him goodbye and laid back down. Why didn't I just say I wanted to go with him?

The following day began finals. All the studying I had done paid off as I finished the first day of testing. I didn't see Drake that day or the next since test days were only half of the usual school day. Wednesday finally came around for my last to finals. Math was last, how fitting. I was nervous to see him, we haven't spoken since that last time we texted and I didn't know how to act. On my way to the classroom, I heard Drake call out to me. He was jogging towards me and was holding something in his hand. "Hey I'm glad I caught you before class, I brought you these," said Drake holding out his hand. It looked liked mushed cookies inside a plastic sandwich bag. "Oh uh guess I got excited and squished them a 'little,' he chuckled. I could tell he was trying to laugh off his embarrassment. "Sorry, I couldn't get them to your whole, my mom and I just wanted to give you a good luck gift on before the test," he said. I was honestly very touched by his gift, even though it was technically destroyed. "No it's okay, I appreciate it," I said taking the cookies. I then asked, "what kind are they?" "They're oatmeal raisin, I think you said you liked them?" I nodded yes as I opened the bag, I was surprised he knew that. "Oh, I'm so glad you do! I thought you did, but I was afraid I was wrong because almost no one likes raisins...or oatmeal in general…" he kept talking, but I was completely enthralled by the mush. It was still warm and the gooey texture was very pleasing, along with the chewy sweet raisins with every bite. Drake interrupted my thoughts and asked, "do you like them?" "Yeah they're really good, thank you," I answered, "I'll make sure to pass the final." His face lit up, "I'm really glad you want to go on this date." My face went hot, from...excitement? Embarrassment maybe? I wasn't sure. This was all so new to me. "It's kinda weird finally saying stuff like that after all this time huh?" Drake said. I gave a small nod and so after followed an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. "Uh we should take that test now," said Drake. I gave another silent nod and went to the classroom.

The test itself was not too difficult, but knowing I was going to pass made me start imaging what kind of scenarios could happen on our date. I had thoughts like, "Should I bring him a gift as thanks for the cookies? What would I even give him, I can't cook or have money to buy him anything. Would he want to hold hands, what if he wanted to kiss? I've never kissed anyone before how do you even do that? No, it's our first date who would kiss on the first date? Yeah, I should just focus on finishing this...has Drake kissed anyone before?" My thoughts raced on when I realized that there were students who were finishing up and leaving the class. I looked behind me to see if Drake was there, he was already packing up to leave. He looked up with a worried expression, he mouthed, "Are you okay?" I nodded trying to reassure him. I looked back down on my test to complete it. After about 10 more minutes I was finally able to finish and turn in my assignment. I turned in my exam to my teacher and thanked him for his hard work.

As I walked out I found Drake standing in the hall on his phone. He looked up and saw me as I left the classroom. "Hey what happened? Did you get stuck on something?" he asked. "No," I answered, "I just...got distracted, but I should have passed." He looked relieved, he smiled and said, "That's good, I was afraid I messed up teaching you or something." "No you did great teaching me, I really wouldn't have been able to do it without you," I said. He looked away with a huge grin on his face, he seemed to be embarrassed by what I said. "Haha, well I'm really glad I was able to help…" he said. His face changed looking more serious, he asked, "did you actually want to go out with me? Or are you doing this because you felt like you owed me something?" I was caught off guard by his question, I wasn't able to think of a response. "Because it's okay really," he continued, "I'd rather not go if you don't want to." I was hurt by the pained look as he said that. I knew he didn't mean a word he said. "Wait, I do want to go on the date! I know I don't know you very well and it's really one-sided right now, but I do want to go. I want to get to know you, and care about you the way you care about me." I let out everything I was feeling and thinking, even though I wasn't thinking I just wanted to make Drake feel better. We both looked at each other for a moment. Drake broke the silence and asked, "do you really mean that?" I nodded, "yes." He smiled but looked away bashfully. "It means a lot to hear that," he said. He suddenly came close and picked me up and held me in a tight hug. Initially, I was shocked, but I was starting to understand Drake's situation and returned the hug. We heard the door open behind me and we both looked to see our math teacher poking his head out. "Excuse me boys, but there are still students finishing the exam and your conversation is distracting them," said our teacher. I felt my face get hot and wouldn't be surprised if my red face was visible through my fur. I assumed Drake felt the same as he set me down and apologized. Our teacher said nothing and returned to the classroom, closing the door. We both left in a hurry to get away from there as quickly as possible. We kept going until we reached the front gates leading to the school's parking lot. We each called our parents to get a ride home and we sat there waiting. We had some idle chit chat but it didn't really lead anywhere. I saw my mom arriving and I got up to leave. "Hey, Terrance?" Drake said. I turned to look at him. "I...uhh I really like you, Terrance. I know you don't feel the same yet, but I hope you'll enjoy our date." I smiled and felt a warmth in my chest, "I think I will. Drake."

**Author's Note: Hey I actually uploaded within the same year! I got a few reviews which I am thankful for. So if you guys enjoy this little story please leave reviews, tell me if you enjoyed and what it was that you enjoyed. Even if you didn't like or something was weird, let me know as well, I just want to know what my reader's thoughts are.**


End file.
